The Perfect Kid
by DeathTheKitty
Summary: Kid is once again in a compromising position, being held captive by two beings that claim to represent everything that he's ever dreamed of. He must use his own strength to escape, instead of relying on his friend's. Rated T just in case!


The young shinigami's head limply faced towards the crystal paneled flooring that laid beneath his slacken figure, only being hoisted up by a magical glowing blue binding that was made up of twenty children souls, and a witch's. The binding was wrapped around Kid's wrists tightly, lifting the teen to the extent where his feet barely brushed the ground, yet the bound was tied to nothing else, merely floating in mid air. Strands of his darker than night black hair shrouded his peaceful shuttered eyes as he slumbered. The three bright white Sanzu lines along the right side of his hair marring his otherwise perfect symmetry.

His pure black pajama shirt lined with exaggerated white buttons hugged his body tightly, the silk material sticking to his warm creamy white skin, while his shorts cut off a couple of inches below his knees. His attire was completed with embarrassingly adorable skull slippers covering his feet. His eye lids languidly peeled open, show casing a pair of dull golden eyes that hadn't recovered the same sheen they once held before he had been trapped in Elbon's book.

He had the same reoccurring dream that night, the one that had plagued him ever since his return to Shibusen: nothingness, a place where there was no symmetry, reason, or balance present. He had been engulfed in utter darkness as thick as water, isolated, alone, completely gone from the world. The thought that he had once considered this as a solution sent shivers down his spine, if it hadn't been for his friends he would still be completely taken over by his own madness, his obsession, his desire, his need for perfect order, because he was the perfect kid.

He made a movement to rub his eyes, finally taking notice of his new perilous state, which completely rejuvenated him from his previous groggy demeanor. His eyes frantically searched the small room for any identifying qualities that would inform him of where he could possibly be, but alas the room was entirely barren. He furrowed his eyebrows, writhing his arms in an attempt to break free from the peculiar, seemingly inescapable thin spiritual lace around his wrists. His ears prickled as he heard foot steps nearing the room, making him concentrate on the door that would have completely blended in with the surrounding pale walls, had it not been for the door knob jutting out.

The door swung open, a loud creaking sound emitted from the hinges, leaving what appeared to be two fiery red headed twins in the door frame. Each carried the same pleasant smile on their faces as they strode towards their captive, each of their movements fluid with the other, only one pair of foot steps audible. They both wore purple hooded cloaks over their white long sleeved button down shirts, black pants, and leather shoes. Their unruly short hair was shoulder length, tresses spilling over their foreheads, framing their faces. Kid's eyes lit up, admiration for their perfect symmetry temporally skewing his judgment, "perfect symmetry, if only Liz and Patty were twins." He whispered to himself with a delighted sigh, before he shook his head, sending a glare to his two unknown assailants who must have kidnapped him during the night.

The twins laughed gleefully, mischief prominent in their emerald green eyes, "I guess it would be rude of us not to introduce ourselves to our future lord, wouldn't it?" The boys asked in a sing song voice, each outstretching their opposite hand, both mouths moving perfectly in synch with only one voice being heard. "We're Zen and Aku," the pair declared, both placing the arms that had been outstretched to their chests, "good and evil," they clarified. They began to walk in opposite directions, circling Kid, "we represent the balance of good and evil in this world." They said before making a sighing motion, running back to the other, "how hard it is to have a brother so opposite from you. We can't even touch each other." They complained, their faces just inches apart, eyes closed as they inched as close as possible to each other without making contact.

They returned their gaze to Kid, "but, surely you must admire us, Death the Kid. We represent everything that you've ever dreamt about. We have achieved perfect symmetry, a feat that you will never accomplish with those three unfinished lines of yours." They taunted, facing away from him, cupping a hand over their mouths, acting as if they were sharing a secret, while speaking in a regular voice, "I've heard he's connected just two of the Sanzu lines. So, his true power must be awakening." Kid's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, "you know I can still hear you two!" He yelled, gnashing his teeth together in aggregation, still confused about the situation he had awaken in. The twins neared him, both caressing a side of his face, "aw, the poor little kid's angry. We really didn't mean to upset you." They whispered in his ear.

Death the kid quickly bent as low as he could manage against his binding, pushing his feet off the ground, swinging backwards. He aimed to kick both of them away as he was propelled foreword, but by the time he had managed that portion of his attack, the twins had simply stepped back. "Don't be such a brat, Kid. We were apologizing, weren't we?" The twins asked as if he was the one at fault. Kid's feet cut through the air, eventually returning to his normal standing stance after swaying back and forth. A deflated sigh passed through his lips as he looked up at the two of them with a serious glance, "what could the two of you possibly want with me?" He asked in a defeated tone of voice, absolutely tired of being in the position that would call for rescuing.

The twins smirked, "well, when Noah added you to his collection, he didn't exactly know how precious of an item you actually were. He didn't realize that he held the future of our world, the next grim reaper. His attempt at challenging your status of being the next ruler was frivolous, an impossible task, because you are all ready destined to be our lord, after all you are a god of death. Albeit, as you are now, your puny, inept, and your obsession with symmetry handicaps you." They stated in a matter-of-fact voice, closing the distance that had lapsed between them and the shinigami when he had attempted an attack, "although, you are just too cute!" They both complimented, loosing their previous superior attitude as they both pinched a cheek, "look at his little skull slippers! He really is such a kid!" They gushed, taking a few steps back in case he decided to try another kick, "and now his cheeks are all rosy as if he's blushing!" They exclaimed, which was followed by a fit of laughter.

"Well, your one to talk about obsessions!" He retorted, ignoring their belittling treatment and throbbing cheeks, smirking because he had discovered a secret about "Zen" and "Aku". A childish gleam returning to his eyes at a fond memories the discovery brought, accompanied with his delight at his own cleverness. Both twins tilted their heads in the opposite direction curiously, overlapping their hands against their chests, "and why would that be?" "Well, your one of the most obsessive people of all time, aren't you Narcissus?" He asked in the same matter-of-fact tone that had been given to him, and their head's straightened, eyes narrowing, "what do you mean?"

"Really, I must congratulate your ability to fool me for so long. But, after a while it became quite obvious. When you step there is only the sound of one person, your inability to touch each other, and your speech, "Zen" has never truly spoken, even though his mouth may move when yours' does." His smirk turned into a satisfied grin, "I remember your story in an old mythology book that I read as a small child. My father recommended that I get the picture book version, and maybe if I had, I would have recognized you, although I doubt that book would have granted me with as much information."

His eyes returned to their previous dullness, "you're the son of the river spirit Cephisus and a nymph by the name of Leiriope. You were gifted with immense beauty that only grew as you matured, catching the eyes of many suitors, none of them being on par with you physically. So, you rejected them all." He stopped his condensed surmising to yawn, stretching his cramping limbs, looking up to see how Narcissus was taking the information. The red head was staring into his eyes a little too intently for his comfort, and he looked away, continuing, "your absolutely unforgivable. It just was not enough that you detested those that claimed their undying love for you, as if their infatuation with you was some sort of menacing crime. Amenius, one of your many adorers, stabbed himself in the heart with the sword you bestowed to him after you told him to prove his devotion to you!" He spat out, disgusted, returning his stare, "I understand the fact that you may have not liked any of the people that claimed to love you, because most of their notions of devotedness was based solely on your appearance. But, you're a cruel being, the innocent souls you bound me with cry out to me."

He sighed, "the only person that you could ever possibly admire was yourself. You fell in love with your own reflection upon getting a drink from a stream, suffering the same fate as many of your admirers. You tried to embrace your new found loved one, finally thinking that you met your match, and drowned. A very ironic death for a son of a water spirit." He noted before finishing, "your soul was captured in a near by flower that always leaned towards the water like you had, and eventually a witch took this flower, and decided to reincarnate you. She was rumored to be the most gorgeous witch who ever lived, and sought a man that would be as attractive as her. But you would not have her, so she made you believe your reflection was actually just your twin brother after she animated it, but you still fell in love with yourself again. After she threatened to "kill" your twin, you murdered her in her sleep."

Narcissus' eyes widened, the memory of his past life flooding through his mind in sudden flashes. At his realization of the truth, his reflection melted, becoming mere water at his feet. He jumped back in fear, hydrophobia settling in his soul from his past death. Kid laughed at his captor's expense, causing hot anger to flare in the man's emerald green eyes, casting his cloak over the spilt water. He rushed across the magic cloak that had concealed his god like beauty that had enchanted any mortal who saw him. His skin was a soft sugary cookie cream that now seemed to gleam with perfect flawlessness, eyes becoming more shinier like the very finest of glittering stars, and his lips became slightly fuller. He bent down in front of Kid, "you do realize what you've done to your predicament, don't you? You've destroyed my personification of good, and now all that's left is evil." He laughed, brushing aside one of Kid's loose strands of hairs that had gotten out of place when he had been flustered, "and to add onto my earlier answer to your question of what I want with you, it's simple really. If I control you, I control the future." He stated simply, giving him a toothy grin, that showcased perfect porcelain like teeth, "and don't act so arrogant. You got some of my story wrong, but I'll let it slide since your so cute." He whispered softly in Kid's ear, his tone becoming seductive, "don't you want to just do as I say? I'm sure you just absolutely love me like all the others have."

Kid turned his head the other way in revulsion, closing his eyes, "humph, your absolutely despicable!" He exclaimed sourly, which took Narcissus by such surprise he fell backward, "d-d-despicable?" He stuttered, abashed. Kid turned towards the red head, fixating his analytical calculating eyes onto the questioning man, "you may be eye pleasing, especially to me who can appreciate your symmetry, but anybody who has the faintest soul perception could see how ugly you really are. I don't think I've ever seen such an abominable soul before in my whole entire life that wasn't on it's way to becoming a Kishin. Your soul is indulged with a prideful ego, colored a grimy rust due to your secret self hatred that you have for yourself. You hate that everybody loves you so much, but don't worry, I hate you." He said dryly, analyzing his soul further, "that's the reason you could never touch your reflection. Your soul hates you." He concluded, stifling his laugh before it could escape, but a faint smile still crossed his lips. He shook his head a little, "well in basic terms, any ways. You see, you aren't supposed to be here right now, you cheated death. Although technically you are Narcissus, your merely a reincarnation, and the soul is rejecting you." A full smile lit up his face, his eyes once again regaining their previous splendorous shine, "and another thing, I all ready have somebody that I love."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Narcissus is probably going to be the only OC, which I usually try to shy away from using. This is canon to the manga not the anime, but you do not need to have read the manga to enjoy the story, only a few references will be made to it. Any reviews or edits would really be appreciated, and I cherish every review. If you have any questions for me, feel free to ask, because I'm sure that I have some answers for you! If anybody wants to be my beta reader, I am always looking for one of those.<p> 


End file.
